Summer Love to a Hard Fall
by xoxoJxo
Summary: During Summer break, young Eli and Clare start a relationship. When Eli moves out of Toronto, they promise to stay faithful and not date others. What will happen when they start to doubt each other?
1. The Beginning Of Summer

**Hey guys (: This is my first story, so criticism is much appreciated :D Review and you'll get more chapters. Well enjoy, or not (;  
>BY THE WAY: This chapter and the TWO chapters after is when Clare is 13 and Eli is 14 (because he's a year older). The rest of the chapters will be their current age. The first three chapter titles tell you the point in summer they are at. Oh and Clare never had glasses.<strong>

*Clare POV*  
>Annoying laughter fills my ears as Darcy and all of her friends laugh at another one of their lame jokes. I don't see why I have to be dragged here, to the park, with her and her annoying friends.<p>

Our mom has been making Darcy and me spend "sister time" together. We were supposed to be here alone but Darcy forgot she made plans with her friends. We have been fighting lately, but nothing THAT bad.

"Darcy, I'm going to take a walk." I say while her friend is in the middle of a joke. Darcy rolled her eyes. "Whatever Clare, just be back soon." She responded. I got up and started my walk.

I started wandering around the park just thinking. I was really bored, but then again, it was better than staying with Darcy and her friends. I must've been so lost in thought that I stopped paying attention to where I was walking because I tripped and fell. I hoped no one noticed, but just to my luck I heard loud chuckling.

I tuned to see a boy dressed in all black coming to help me up. "Are you alright?" He said sounding concerned, which I didn't expect coming from a guy that was just laughing at me.

As he helped me up, I looked into his eyes and my heart melted. "Yeah, just lost in thought and uh- I fell?" I replied unsurely.

"Ah, happens to me all the time." He said smirking. "Eli Goldsworthy, and you are?"

"Clare Edwards." I say while blushing and staring at the ground. "I-uh better get back to my sister." I said quickly

"Oh, I was hoping we could hang out." He said while turning a bright red. "You know, so I could see you trip some more."

I giggled. "That could be arranged," I say smiling and while pulling a pen out of my bag and writing my number on his hand. "Text when you want to hang out, _Eli_." I said emphasizing the Eli part.

"Will do." He said smirking

~~~~~~~~~  
>*Later that day*<p>

_Beep. Beep._ I heard my phone receive a text message.

_Hey Clare, how'd your sister bonding go today? –Ali ;)  
><em>  
><em>Hey. Um, it went well, but not because we bonded… –Clare (:<em>

_Huh? Clare, what are you talking about? -Ali ;)_

_Well long story short, Darcy and I went to the park, but her friends came so I went on walk and I met someone... –Clare (:_

_OOH! Spill the details! –Ali ;)_

_His name is Eli. He's really cute. The most adorable emerald eyes ever!–Clare (:_

_Awe, Clare! Sorry but I got to now. Talk to you tomorrow, and good luck –Ali ;)_

I stopped texting Ali, and couldn't stop wondering when Eli would text me.

**That's the first chapter! I told you I suck at summaries! Should I Continue? Did I rush their feelings for each other? Review please :D**


	2. The Middle Of Summer

**Thanks for the reviews guys (: It made my day! So their still 13 & 14...Adam isn't a FTM, he was always a guy. Well, enjoy :P Review (;**

*Eli POV*

I can't stop thinking about Clare. Ever since that day the park, she's all that has been on my mind.  
>We started dating, but her parents don't know because they don't let her date. The summer is breezing by and I have yet to tell Clare the news. I'm just waiting for the right moment…<p>

"Hello! Dude you've got to stop thinking about Clare for at least a minute!" Adam yelled at me. I was the fifth time I've zoned out when he was talking to me.

"I can't. She's just so…"

"Amazing, beautiful, wonderful? I've heard…" Adam said with attitude in his voice. "I got to go anyway, bye." He then got up and stormed out. I kind of felt bad, but I can't help what I feel…

I decided to text Clare.

_Hey, Clare –Eli_

_Hey, want to meet up? –Clare_

_Sure. The usual spot at 4? –Eli_

_Yeah, that'll be great –Clare_

After our brief conversation, I started thinking. I just might tell Clare today…__

~~~~~~~~~  
>*Clare POV*<p>

I got home from the mall with Darcy and was pretty tired. I lied down in bed and started writing in my journal about (Of course) Eli. He and I have been secretly going out for a while now. I've only told Ali and Darcy, but I don't know who he told. Lately he's been acting like he's hiding something from me… I hope he's not cheating. What if he is?

All these questions we going through my mind when I was interrupted my phone. It was Eli. I told him to meet up with me at our _usual_ place. It was a part of the park that was really beautiful and romantic. I decided I was going to ask him when I saw him got there.

*Later On*  
>I was sitting at <em>our<em> bench when he came. He greeted me with a tight hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Well hello to you too." I said giggling

He smirked. "Want to take a walk?"

"Yeah, I was going to ask the same thing…" I replied. We walked through the park holding hands. It was silent, but in a good way.

"I have to tell you something." He said. I wondered what it was…

"Oh, okay."

"Clare, it's really hard to say this." He said looking around trying not to look into my eyes.

He cheated or he's breaking up with me. I knew it. There's nothing else that it could possibly be… Before I knew it there were tears streaming down my face.

"Clare, what's wrong?" Eli asked while hugging me

"You're breaking up with me right? Or did you cheat? Or what?" I asked crying so much I could hardly breathe.

"Clare. I didn't cheat, and I'm not breaking up with you." He said with his smirk. His really cute smirk.

"What?"

"Clare. I would never do that to you!" He said sounding upset that I actually thought he would cheat. "I do have other news though…" He said

"Ok. Tell me." I said smiling and wiping away my tears. I w_as_ being dramatic…

"A the end of this summer I'm moving really far away. My dad got a job at a radio station in the states…" He said frowning as I just stood there shocked. "It's only temporary though."

"How long."

He looked at me like he was really sorry. "Clare, I'm not even sure…" He said looking at the grass beneath us.

I silently cried. Eli hugged me, but it hurt to know that all the fun were having and everything thing we feel for each other will be gone as soon as summer is over.  
>I gave him a faint smile and said "Then we'll just have to make the most of it." He smiled also and we walked and talked all with our fingers intertwined.<p>

I wish he wouldn't leave, but I have no power over that. I just hope I can get over it when the time comes. All I am focused on doing is spending as much time as possible with Eli until he's gone.

**Hoped you liked this chapter! Remember to review, they make me smile (;  
>And a special thanks to my friend Amanda for helping me with the title (: <strong> 


	3. The End Of Summer Love

**Hey guys! Thanks you the reviews, It'd make me even happier if I had some more though! There still 13 & 14 in this chapter, but after this there at their present age. Well as always, Enjoy (:**

*Clare POV*

Today's the day. The day Eli leaves. I've dreaded this day every since he told me he was leaving Toronto. I've been crying for the past two days. My parents were getting suspicious, but I couldn't tell them Eli and I had a relationship or they'd kill me. Darcy and Ali have been helping a lot, but it's just not enough. My parents couldn't drive me to the airport to see him leave, because they didn't know about him, so I'm meeting Eli for one last time.

"Clare!" Darcy called from my room.

"Yes?"

"Someone's here for you…" She said gesturing to Eli who was outside my window.

I started to let Eli in while I heard Darcy leave and say "I won't tell mom and dad but hurry." I nodded

"Hey, Clare." He said while hugging me.

"Hi, Eli." I said pecking his cheek.

"Where do you want to go today?" He put his arm around my shoulder and I blushed. I love how he always did this and it always had the same effect on me. I'm really going to miss this. _No Clare, happy thoughts._

"Um…Surprise me." I said and we started climbing out the window.

We started walking and talking and I realized we were at the park. "The park?" I asked

"Not just the park, my dear. The same spot we met." He smirked

"You know," I started while taking his hand. "You're not making this easy."

"What you mean?" He said with confusion in his voice.

"You leaving. I'm really going to miss this."

"You say it as if you'll never see me again." He chuckled a little. "Clare, don't worry."

"Eli, were both going to move on, and then it will be awkward between us." I said sniffling a little but trying not to cry in front of him.

"Well how about a promise?" He said while I just stared at him with confusion

"We don't date other people and we wait until I get back. I mean if that's okay with you?" He said

"It's a promise." I said while hugging him tightly.

Maybe I didn't have anything to worry about. Eli always kept his word so I just had to wait until he got back. Two years. Saying it now makes it sound like forever. I just have to deal with it, that's all. And I also had to keep my promise which wouldn't be hard because I was going to Degrassi high school next year and I don't plan on going out with anyone there…

*Later On*

Eli walked me back to my house, well my backyard so I could get in the window. We had a lot of fun. We promised to call each other every week at least and to wait for each other.

"Thanks, Eli. Not just for today, but for everything." I said

He gave me a passionate kiss on the lips. "No problem, Clare."

"Have a good flight. I'll miss you. So much…" I said with tears in my eyes, but promising myself I wouldn't let them fall.

"Thanks. I'll miss you very much too, Clare."

We shared one last hug and I climbed in my window and Eli started to walk away.

"Eli!" I called out. He turned around. "Don't forget the promise!" I called out.

"Wouldn't think of it."

After he was out of sight, I just sat on my bed and cried, not caring about anything else but him.

**I know. Kind of short. But things will start getting really dramatic in the coming chapters! Remember to REVIEW! (: **


	4. Wild Heart

**Hey guys! Thanks for the review (: This is present day now. Enjoy (:**

*Clare POV*

I lost touch with Eli a while ago. Before he left, he was friends with a boy named Adam, who is currently my best friend aside from Ali. Adam also lost touch with Eli. We missed him a lot but didn't talk about him much.

Jake, a childhood friend, moved back to town in the beginning of summer and we hung out, but he was no Eli. Recently he asked me out, and I was really hesitant. I mean I liked him, but I'm not sure if it's in that way. And I did make a promise to Eli… After days of pondering over what to say, I decided to say yes.

I still feel uneasy about saying yes to Jake. I said I'd wait for Eli. But that was 3 years ago… He should've been back already. He probably moved on too, right? He probably won't even come back… All these questions and more were swimming through my head. And I didn't know any answers.

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

My alarm clock started to go off. Six already? I didn't get one minute of sleep, and today's the first day of school. _Oh Great._

I walked into my bathroom and saw how tired I looked. I took a shower, and got dressed into a colorful floral t-shirt and white skinny jeans. I put very light makeup on and headed downstairs.

"Mom, Dad! I'm leaving!" I called.

"Do you need a ride?" My mother said coming out of the kitchen.

"No, it looks nice today." I said giving her a hug. "Bye." I left and started walking towards Degrassi.

As I was walking, I noticed a moving truck in front of a house on the corner of my block. And If I knew my mom, she'd be over there with a basket of muffins or something by the end of the day.

Before I knew it I was in front of Degrassi. I've never seen friends so happy to see each other. I saw Adam and he waved me over.

"Hey, Adam!" I said giving him a friendly hug.

"Hey. Guess What!" He said practically jumping up and down.

I giggled. "You got a new comic book?"

"No! But Yes. That's not what I had to tell you though!"

"Ok, then what?" I said

"Eli's back!" He practically screamed. My mouth dropped. "Not the reaction I was expecting…" He said in a confused tone.

"He's back here!" I said

"Yeah, didn't you notice the moving truck on your block?"

"And he's on my block?" I sighed "Adam, what am I going to do?" I said even though he had no idea what I was talking about.

"Say hello?" He said.

"No, Adam. Remember I told you about the promise? Jake and I are dating! I thought Eli wasn't going to come back! What am I going to do?" I said on the verge of tears.

"Clare, just tell him the truth. I'm sure Eli will get it. He's pretty understanding sometimes…" Adam said.

"Thanks, Adam. Wait, sometimes!" I yelled.

"Relax, he'll understand."

"Ok. Where's he going to school? Here?" I asked

"Yeah, starting tomorrow. He just came yesterday night."

"Oh. Well let's go inside and get our schedules." I said in a happy voice, even though inside I was terrified. Of breaking up with Jake…Of telling Eli… What's he going to think?

I spent all day thinking about this. Once again, it's going to be another sleepless night…

**So? Did you like it? Review please (:  
>You guys should also read "A fight for Clare Edwards" by eclarebear123. It's really good so far and you guys should check it out :D<strong>


	5. Feeling Sorry

**Hey guys (: Thanks so so much for the reviews, they make my day! Sorry I didn't update as frequently as I used to D: Computer Complications and writers block… Well enjoy (:**

*Clare POV*

Eli starts coming to Degrassi today, and I'm so nervous yet so excited. I broke the promise, and I need to tell him before Adam tells him accidently or something.

After thinking of what to do for hours yesterday, I decided to break up with Jake. Not only because of my promise with Eli, the sparks just weren't there. Jake used to be my friend, so I love him like a brother not a boyfriend. When I broke up with him, he took it well. That made it A LOT easier on me.

As I approached the steps of Degrassi, I felt nauseous. _Just tell him._ I thought. _What's the worst that can happen? He could A) accept it and move on OR B) take it horribly and shun me out of his life OR C) Take it bad but eventually accept it and forgive me._

I turned down the hallway that my locker was and saw Eli in front of it.

"Hey blue eyes. Did you miss me?" Eli smirked while putting his arm around my shoulder. I noticed he still wore almost all black.

"Eli! Of course I missed you!" I said hugging him tightly.

"I missed you too."

I smiled, but it quickly turned into a frown. "Eli, you said two years…How did it become three?" I asked. "I started to think you weren't even coming back."

"Clare, I'm so sorry. My parents had to stay an extra year. I-"

"Eli, it's okay. I understand…." I said sounding more depressed than I hoped for. He raised his eyebrow.

"Well, can you forgive me over some coffee after school?" He asked taking my hand.

"How could I say no to you?" I said while taking my books out of my locker. "I'll see you at lunch?"

"Of course, blue eyes."

*Later On*  
>*Eli POV*<p>

I was sitting at a booth at the Dot waiting for Clare to meet me. All day she seemed like she was hesitant towards me. I didn't know what she was acting so weird for. Maybe because she hasn't seen me in a while? Or because she doesn't remember how close we used to be? I got so lost in thoughts that I didn't realize Clare was standing before me.

"Hey." She said while sitting on the other side on the booth.

"Hey, Clare." I said

"So, what have you been up to?" I asked.

"Nothing really. My sister moved away a year ago. Other than that, everything is the same." I said smiling weakly. "How about you?"

"Well nothing much actually…" He said in a really awkward way.

"Eli, I have to tell you something." She said with tears in her eyes.

"Okay Clare, anything." She started to cry silently. "Clare, what happened?" I said while taking a seat next to her and hugging her.

"I-I broke the p-promise. I-"

"You What?" I said not controlling how hurt and angry I felt. "Clare, we made that promise for you. You needed assurance I wouldn't date other people but you get to!" At this point I was livid.

"So how many guys, Clare? Huh? Five…Ten? " I screamed. She just sat there wide eyed and shocked.

"Eli." She started but I was done. She betrayed me. And our promise. "Please…" She pleaded

"No, Clare. Save it." I walked out of the Dot and made sure to slam the door on my way out.

How could she do this to me? She was worried about me seeing other people, yet she goes out with a bunch of guys? _Ugh._ A bunch of guys going out with _my_ Clare…

*Clare POV*

So what's the worst that can happen? Well he could blow up on me at the Dot causing _everyone _to watch us like were a cheating couple out of a soap opera…

What Eli said really hurt me. _"So how many guys, Clare? Huh? Five…Ten?" _He didn't get it. He didn't understand how I felt.

It took me a while to process what he said. One minute it's "_…Anything, Clare." _ Then it's _"…I wouldn't date other people but you get to!"_

He didn't even give me time to explain. He just left. I'm sure that he never wants to see me again. I decided to call Ali.

After three rings she picked up.

"Hey, Clare." She said in an extremely happy voice. I guess she hung out with Drew before.

"H-Hey Ali." I said sobbing.

"Clare! What happened? Never mind, I'll be there in five." She said and hung up. That's what I love about Ali, She was always there.

After about 4 minutes I heard a knock at my door. "Hey Al-Oh Adam?" I said as I saw Adam standing there.

"Clare, I'm so sorry he didn't take it well." He pulled me into a hug and I started to cry again. Ali came in my house since Adam left the door open, and she joined the hug.

"Aw, Clare bear. Let's talk about it in your room." Ali said dragging Adam and me upstairs. After I told them the story, Ali shouted "What the hell is his problem!"

"Ali, you can't blame him…" I said

"Yes I can! He just assumes you were dating a bunch of guys, and doesn't even let you defend yourself…" Ali said, and I also heard her mutter "What an ass."

"Well, I talked to Eli. I told him that you only dated Jake and it was because you didn't think he would come back since he's been gone for three years. And I might have told him… other stuff." He said trying to avoid everyone's gaze. "But he didn't answer. He just hung up."

"Great…He hates me!" I said in monotone.

"Clare don't worry, you're so much better than him. And now you can date without feeling guilty!" Ali said with a huge grin on her face. "I guess, but I can't date Eli…" I said while getting up and lying on my bed.

"Well I got to go. I didn't tell my parents I was coming, I just ran here." Ali said.

"Yeah me too. Call if you need anything. Okay?" Adam said while giving me a hug.

"Yes, dad." I laughed. "I think I'll be fine tonight. Thanks a lot guys." I said smiling as they left.

Oh how I love my friends…..

**So did you hate it, love it, like it? I made it longer than most my chapters would be because I kept you waiting so long :P Review guys (: They make me happy :D**


	6. Things I'll Never Say

**Hey Guys! Thanks for the comments! I really enjoy them! So I suppose you should start reading this chaper…ENJOY (:**

*Elis POV*

After I left the Dot, I ran home to be alone in my room. Just to my luck Adam was sitting on my bed waiting for me. _Crap. _

"Hey man. I just stopped by to- what happened?" He said getting up from the bed and walking towards me.

I just sighed and shook my head. "Clare…She told you." Adam said slowly. I nodded.

"Dude, explain to me everything that happened." He said.

After I told the whole story, Adam looked angrier than I did. I stared at Adam with confusion.

"You're such a jerk. Clare only dated one guy, Eli. One! And I told her to go for it, since we BOTH doubted you were going to come back to Toronto. And considering…" I glared at him.

"Eli, you're being a hypocrite! You're so lucky I don't tell her. It's only because it'll hurt her even more right now. And for the past 3 years I've been there for Clare, and I've kept my promises. I bet she feels horrible with herself! And you should too." Adam said and then stomped out of the house.

_I screwed up badly…_

Adam was right. I shouldn't have done that to Clare. I was angry. How could she do that to me? At the moment it felt like she just stomped on my heart. I didn't even let her talk. _I'm such an ass… and a hypocrite._

I dated Julia. Sure it wasn't that serious, but it was dating. I feel horrible for saying those hurtful things to Clare. I was still mad at her, even though I broke the promise too.

I was madder at myself, than her. As I screamed at her, I saw her piercing blue eyes begging me to stop, yet I didn't. The Dot was packed, and we were the entertainment of the day thanks to me. I went crazy. I'd be lucky if she ever talked to me again.

I always thought that she wouldn't be the person to do that. Adam had a point. I was gone a really long time. She probably did think that I wasn't going to come back. After a while,_**I**_ didn't even know if I was going to come back. I deserved to be told off by Adam…

_I have to call Clare, or at least try. It's been a day, She still couldn't be that upset.._

I texted Adam asking for her number, since her number changed from the last time I called to her. I began to dial and I felt so nervous. My palms were sweaty and my stomach was turning. But I _had_ to call her.

"Hello?"

"Hey, um Clare." I said pacing around my room.

"Eli?"

"Y-Yeah. Clare, listen. I have to tell you something."

"I have to tell you something first." She said sighing. "I'm just so sorry I broke our promise. You have every right to be mad and scream or whatever. I feel terrible for doing that to you, even if it was only one guy. And it was a mistake. I would be so mad if you did that to me. I probably wouldn't want speak to you either…"

"Clare, it's alright. I'm sorry for screaming at you like that. I was gone a long time and I don't blame you for doubting if I was going to come back."

"Thanks Eli. And thanks for not breaking the promise even though I did. It means a lot."

"I…um- no problem Clare." _ I'm such an idiot._

"So, what do you have to tell me?"

"I just wanted to say sorry…"

"Well, it's ok." She said. "I have to go, talk to you later."

"Bye, Clare." I hung up and threw my phone on my bed.

I couldn't tell her. I can't just smash her heart like that. I have a feeling the longer I wait, the more it's going to hurt…

*Clare POV*

"Are you sure you're alright?" Adam asked for the tenth time.

"Yes, Adam. I'll be ok…" I rolled my eyes. I put my headphones on and blasted the music.

"Clare! Clare!" Adam said as he ripped them off.

"What!"

"Your phone is ringing…" I groaned and went downstairs to get my phone. Adam just chuckled at my annoyance.

"Hello?" I said hoping not to sound so annoyed.

"Hey, um Clare." A male voice said. I'd know that voice _anywhere_.

"Eli?"

"Y-Yeah. Clare, listen. I have to tell you something." He said sounding… very nervous.

"I have to tell you something first." I sighed and sat down on my couch. I started fidgeting with my fingers. I always do that when I'm really nervous. "I'm just so sorry I broke our promise. You have every right to be mad and scream or whatever. I feel terrible for doing that to you, even if it was only one guy. And it was a mistake. I would be so mad if you did that to me. I probably wouldn't want speak to you either…" I said. I heard Adam start walking down the stairs, but then stop. I knew he was listening in on my conversation.

"Clare, it's alright. I'm sorry for screaming at you like that. I was gone a long time and I don't blame you for doubting if I was going to come back." He said still sounding really nervous.

"Thanks Eli. And thanks for not breaking the promise even though I did. It means a lot." I said. Adam scoffed. Why did he do that?

"I…um- no problem Clare." He said. Was he still mad at me?

"So, what do you have to tell me?"

"I just wanted to say sorry…"

"Well, it's ok." I said. "I have to go, talk to you later."

"Bye, Clare." I hung up and I saw Adam walk into my living room.

"You forgave him for being such an inconsiderate jerk to you?" Adam yelled.

"Adam, he was sorry! And it was my fault he was mad in the first place…"

"Clare, believe me, it wasn't." He said lowering his voice. "You have no reason to be sorry at all..."

"Huh? Adam you're not making sense…"

"Forget it. Let's just go upstairs and chill. Ok?" He said already walking up the steps.

"Uh, Alright." I said dropping the subject.

I could tell he didn't want to tell me something. I can read Adam like a book. When he's sad or mad or nervous. And I knew something wasn't right.

**So what did you think? It's kind of long. Do you guys like long chapters? Anyways, Review please. They make my day :D **


End file.
